This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating one example of a conventional folding structure for a two-wheeled vehicle. In the two-wheeled vehicle, a seat part 100 and a handle part 200 are simply folded to be transportable. This folding structure has a very large volume even after the folding, and thus it is difficult to transport.
FIG. 2 is a view illustrating another example of the conventional folding structure. In the two-wheeled vehicle, the seat part 100 is slid to a center side, the handle part 200 is rotated, and then a rear wheel 300 is folded to be transportable.
FIG. 3 is a view illustrating still another example of the conventional folding structure. The two-wheeled vehicle includes the seat part 100, the handle part 200, the rear wheel 300, a front wheel 400, a rear wheel receiving part 310 and a front wheel receiving part 410. The rear wheel 300 is received in the rear wheel receiving part 310, the front wheel 400 is received in the front wheel receiving part 410, and the seat part 100 and the handle part 200 are folded. The two-wheeled vehicle may be compactly folded, but also has a disadvantage that the rear wheel 300 and the front wheel 400 may not be used when the vehicle moves.